I Won't Give Up
by rambling raconteur
Summary: Han and Leia have some thinking time together after the big party on Endor. Han gets sentimental. Post-ROTJ.


**A/N: Listen to the song while reading for better effect. :)**

**Rights belong to George Lucas.**

**I Won't Give Up**

**By Cinquain**

* * *

It was Han's idea.

He got the thought when he stepped out of the party again from a short break. He wandered, thinking his own thoughts about that woman that he loved so much. What was to happen now? He found himself standing on a patch of spongy, perfect moss, and looked up to see a completely unobstructed view of the brilliant stars.

He returned back to the treetops and saw Leia. She was sitting alone in the shadows, watching the party of Ewoks and Rebels alike start to disband. Wicket had marched up to the Rebels to show them to their temporary quarters and left Leia sitting alone, watching the cinders of the dying fire with a quiet, contemplative look on her face.

There was so much running through her mind, so much had changed in this past day.

The revelation of Luke's that Darth Vader was her father, that he was her brother, was now rebounding constantly in her mind, making her feel dizzy and a bit nauseous. She had to tuck it away, to concentrate herself on the task of ending the Empire, but now that everything was over it was choking her of any other thoughts.

"Hey," Han said softly, tapping her shoulder as he walked up behind her.

Han. Her frantic pace of thoughts slowed as her mind rested on him. He was someone that she could count on. She knew him.

"Han," she whispered, surprising him as she turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Han did not hesitate to return the gesture.

"I got something to show you," he leaned down, speaking into her ear. She nodded, letting go but still keeping a hold on his hand. He led her down the spiraling staircases and bridges wordlessly. Leia did not speak either, both engrossed in their own thoughts.

He finally stopped at the patch of moss. She kneeled down, feeling the soft moss reverently. Han lay down comfortably and gestured to Leia, who immediately took her place beside him, resting her head on his chest. They both looked up at the skies for a silent moment.

"I love you, you know," Han finally spoke. Leia nodded against his chest.

"Yeah," she responded softly. "I know."

"What will happen to us?" he blurted out suddenly.

There was a moment of silence.

"I love you," she said in a measured voice. "That is all I know."

"You know that I love you too."

"Of course," Han could feel the corners of her mouth rise against his chest.

Peace was so evident on this untouched part of the moon.

"Leia?"

"Yeah?" she whispered. Han searched for the right words to say, but his voice only caught in his throat.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

And there was no more talk. Leia was lulled into sleep by the sounds of the forest and her lover's arms. Han remained awake, watching her sleep.

* * *

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

They're so deep, those eyes. I could get lost in them forever. I love them so much, I love how wonderful it feels when they look upon me, with so much true love.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

How can I even know how much you have gone through? Just the fact that you love me this much to save me, it blows my mind. Hell, I would give anything to you right now, and probably forever. All I need to see is that beautiful smile, and know that love is still true..

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I don't care what it'll take. Now that I know that you love me, and that I love you, I'll do anything for you, anything to take us one step forwards.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

I will understand, I promise. Even if I might get angry or frustrated, understand that it's because I'm always worried about you.

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

I don't want anything to happen to you, to us, but I know that it's inevitable.

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Oh sure, it might not be like Han Solo, but this time I'm really sure that I'm staying. This is different to what I thought I knew was love.

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Lose it and I don't think I want to live anymore.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_  
_And who I am_

Who I am. What a funny thing to think. I'm Han Solo. I'm in love. I'm in love with a princess of Alderaan.

Crazy, when you think about it.

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

If you need me, I'm here for you Princess. I love you and we belong together and I know that we can do this together.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews pleaase!**


End file.
